The present invention relates generally to a nut driver apparatus and more particularly to a nut driver attachment for use with a pulse gun which provides a drive torque to the attachment.
The tightening of a fastener or nut to a bolt often requires the application of a torque to the fastener while the bolt remains fixed. Drivers in popular use today are often combined as a unitary tool including a motor. Selection of different types of impact wrenches and hammer drills is therefore not possible without substituting the entire unit. Furthermore, conventional nut drivers that are configured for attachment to a drive spindle or power tool are limited in that they are integral with limited types of air impact wrenches and hammer drills. Consequently, there is a need for a nut driver which removably couples to a pulse gun.
Furthermore, traditional drivers often apply a torque to the fastener of a fastener and bolt assembly but do not control the position and movement of the bolt. The bolt is often freely positioned in a hole in which it rests. As a result the bolt may move or the torque may not efficiently tighten the nut to the bolt. This lack of control is detrimental in an environment in which it is desired to quickly tighten the fastener to the bolt. Consequently, there is a need for a nut driver which maintains control of the bolt as well as apply an adequate torque to the nut. Moreover, most conventional torque wrenches and drivers provide an undesirably strong xe2x80x9cjerkxe2x80x9d or sudden rotational force to the user during use.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a nut driver is provided. In another aspect of the present invention, a torque is delivered to a fastener while a bolt is rotationally maintained in a fixed position thereby tightening the fastener onto the bolt. Yet another feature of the nut driver is that it removably attaches to pulse gun. In still another aspect of the present invention, the nut driver includes a planetary gear arrangement.
The nut driver allows a smooth rotation of the nut while significantly reducing xe2x80x9cjerk-likexe2x80x9d motions. The nut driver is also interchangeable with a variety of pulse guns. Although, conventional devices provide a torque to rotationally couple a nut to a bolt, the feature of interchangeability which allows utilization of different pulse guns is not available. The ability to interchange pulse guns allows the nut driver to easily be used with a variety of drive devices or pulse guns. Furthermore, the nut driver converts the variety of pulse guns into useful driving tools for fastening nut and bolts or other fastener pairs together.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.